


Servant

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied arrange marriage, M/M, a bit of religious talk here, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri promised to stay together. No matter what happens.





	Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the last... *sighs*

When Viktor presented as an Alpha at the age of fourteen, the celebration was more extravagant than the previous ones.

“Congratulations…” said Yuuri and Viktor smile at him.

Viktor is relieved, at least one of his parents’ expectations has been fulfilled but he braces himself for the upcoming more expectations from the said people.

“Now we have to wait for you to present. If you turned out to be an omega and my fated pair then we can marry.” Viktor held his hand.

“Are we still holding on that childhood promise?” Yuuri chuckles, “Oh I do. You don’t want to? I want to because I love you,” Viktor said seriously, “Aren’t we too young for that? I mean, I’m still ten and you’re fourteen. Aren’t we too young for such thing as love?” Yuuri asked.

“Love holds no boundaries, my love.” Viktor massages his hand with his thumb and brought it to his lips to give it a kiss.

“What if… what if I won’t become as an Omega… will you still love me?”

“I will still love you and I will do anything to keep you by my side and be with your side.” Viktor took him to a hug.

“I love you.”

-=-=-

4 years later.

“Vitya!” his father roared and stomped his way to the parlour and violently opened the door, his wife following behind. Behind it reveals Viktor with a determination on his face and Yuuri who looks scared at the situation.

“What do you mean you are going to marry this servant?! He’s just a servant who has not presented yet!” his face was red but Viktor didn’t budge, “You are eighteen Vitya and of marrying age and you are going to marry the Babicheva’s daughter because I said so!”

“I don’t want to bend on your wills father! I’m not a puppet and I want to marry Yuuri because I love him!”

“Marriage is for business sake! How much could you not understand?!”

“The church has taught me that marriage is done because you two love each other wasn’t it?! You have made me gone through all of these educations including this bible study and now, aren’t you contradicting yourself? Devoted Catholics you say, now aren’t they just a bunch of rubbish?”

“You…” the man was so mad he could pop a vein.

“Give Yuuri time. He has still at least 2 years to go to present.”

“And if he turned out not be an Omega and your fated pair, then what would that be?”

“I… I want to step down as your successor and you may disown me. You can have Yura to be the next heir. He’s more capable than me”

“I won’t accept it!” said the wife, “I-I won’t let that bastard deal with this business! Oh, imagine having the others know where that bastard came from. He’s going to tarnish or name!”

“Your mother’s right. If he didn’t turn out what he’s supposed to be, you are going to marry Mila.”

-=-=-

After the newlyweds exchanged their vows, they were led to a white carriage while the guest where throwing rice at them and repeats of “Congratulations” at them.

And right now, Viktor doesn’t know what to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to explain a bit what fated pairs has something to do with an Alpha/Omega pair.  
> Apparently, I'm basing this off of the omegaverse mangas that has been showing up lately and it of kind irritates me (I only liked one omegaverse manga because it was fluff as as f*ck. And now I decided not to read omegaverse manga with rape tags which is a lot of them like wtf bro, we are in 2017, are there no such as protection for omegas like women do like in the reality???)  
> It seem a/b/o mangas term of fated pair must be a pair of Alpha and Omega which I call bullsh*t because fated pairs means that the two are destined to each other right???  
> I don't know if I'm being ignorant so forgive me about this rant or just my ideals.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated.  
> Oh yeah, tell me what do you think about most of a/b/o mangas. I know people like to read stories with rape in it but aren't they too many of them? I want at least some of them that are decent and humane... *sighs*


End file.
